The Iron Wolves
The Iron Wolves '''is a survival group that's base is set up in Navy Pier, which is in Chicago. It's founder and current leader is '''Dominic Raymond, a Lithuanian-British man. History After the initial outbreak, Dominic Raymond '''and his younger brother '''Thomas Raymond set up camp in Dominic's home temporarily. During the time they were camping out their, they were deciding whether to roam alone or create a group. Dominic was for having a group, while Thomas wanted it to just be them. However, Dominic made a point saying that although supplies would be used up faster, they can always get more supplies since they are in a group. About one week later, they left their home in Oak Forest, Chicago. They set their eyes on Navy Pier as a place to set up base (due to it having multiple hiding / escape sites, a medium-sized landscape, and a lake nearby). Along the way, they met up with The Berkowitz Family. The family consisted of Howard Berkowitz '(father), '''Esther Berkowitz '(mother), 'Ariel Berkowitz '(Younger Son), and '''Ruth Berkowitz (Older Daughter). They joined Dominic and Thomas on their journey to Navy Pier. Once they reached the Chicago-metropolitan, they met with a former security guard at Spertus Museum, Eli Samms. He also joined the group. With six people in the group already, Dominic decided that they should name the group. He came up with the name "The Iron Wolves", a name that pays tribute to the famous statue in the country he originates from. They all agreed, and the group was officially named The Iron Wolves. After a six-day trip, they finally made it to Navy Pier. Surprisingly, there weren't many threats there, so they had no trouble defeating any threats that were there. After they set up base and became an official survival group, seven other members joined: * Patrick O'Dowd: Came into the base drunk and looking for a place to sleep during the night. The next morning, sober and awake, he asked if he may join the group after seeing how "f**king organized" they are. The Iron Wolves let him join. * Wei Cheung: A silent man who only came to scavenge for supplies after his wife and group were killed (unknown how they were killed). Seeing depression in his eyes, Thomas allowed him to stay with them for a bit. After a few days, Wei was interested in staying with the group for good. They allowed him to stay as one of them. * Joshua Miller: After traveling by car from his home in New Jersey, he needed somewhere to stay for good (or for a long time). Seeing that the Navy Pier was secure and The Iron Wolves were a very organized group, he joined The Iron Wolves. * Issac Moore: A hitman who had a "job" in Chicago during the outbreak. Although he preferred to be alone during his life, he realized that a silenced pistol and fiber wire was no match for Deadworld. He soon reluctantly joined The Iron Wolves. * Rick and Lori Gallagher: Newlyweds whose wedding was sadly on the fourth day of their honeymoon. Roaming through the ruined Chicago, they met with The Iron Wolves while scavenging for supplies. The Iron Wolves took them back to Navy Pier and introduced them to the group. After seeing how nice and organized they were, Lori said that maybe they should stay. Rick agreed, and asked if they can stay with The Iron Wolves. The Iron Wolves allowed them to stay. * Raul Gutierrez: An engineer who set up camp in a gas station for about two months before it was attacked by a horde of the slender. He made his way to the same store The Iron Wolves were searching for supplies in. After telling them about himself and his capabilities, The Iron Wolves considered allowing him to join. He came back to the base with them, and after staying for around a week, they allowed him to join. Pictures TIW D. Raymond Inflitrating WRA Base.jpg|Dominic Raymond TIW T. Raymond.jpg|Thomas Raymond TIW Berkowitz.jpg|Howard Berkowitz TIW Mrs. Berkowitz.jpg|Esther Berkowitz TIW A. Berkowitz.jpg|Ariel Berkowitz TIW R. Berkowitz.jpg|Ruth Berkowitz TIW Samms.jpg|Eli Samms TIW O'Dowd Pre-Outbreak.jpg|Patrick O'Dowd (before the outbreak) TIW Cheung.jpg|Wei Cheung TIW Miller.jpg|Joshua Miller TIW Moore.jpeg|Issac Moore TIW Gallagher's.jpg|Rick and Lori Gallagher TIW Gutierrez.jpg|Raul Gutierrez (when CANV-11 first hit) TIW Navy Pier.jpg|Navy Pier, The Iron Wolves base of operations. The Iron Wolves Today The Iron Wolves are known as a very organized, smart, and lethal group. Dominic has been succesful in leading the team group through these harsh and though times. Although each of the members have had close calls with infected creatures and the World Reclamation Agency (WRA), they have each others back, making the group unbreakable. Dominic Raymond Dominic Raymond '''is the founder and current leader of '''The Iron Wolves. Considered smart, brave, and caring, he has lead his group through Deadworld with great success. Early Years Dominic Raymond (Dominykas Raymondas in Lithuanian) was born to Vito (Vitotas) Raymond and Maria (Marija) Raymond on March 17th, 20XX in Vilnius, Lithuania. Soon after, his younger brother Thomas (Tomas) Raymond was born. When Dominic was six, the family moved to Chicago and bought a nice suburban home in Oak Forest. Dominic enjoyed being an older brother and mentor-of-sorts to Thomas, which made Vito and Maria very happy. Teenage Years Throughout his school-life, Dominic was very smart and successful. Getting straight "A"s all throughout middle school, he landed in honors classes in high school. His brother Thomas was the popular one, while Dominic was the "neutral" one (he wasn't a nerd, but he wasn't Mr. Popular either). After graduating from high school, Dominic decided to go to college, while Thomas decided to go to culinary school. Dominic was accepted into University of Chicago where he studied for five years to become a surgeon. After that, he went to medical school and studied for three-and-a-half more years. After completing residency (which took two years), he officially became a surgeon at Mercy Hospital. CANV-11 Outbreak Dominic enjoyed his life as a surgeon, and was liked by his patients and co-workers. However, Dom's good life flipped when the government announced that a newly formed virus called ''CANV-11'' has begun to make people sick and infected in various ways. Also, when the victims die, they become horrifying and cannibalistic walking dead. Within days, the virus wiped out majority of the Earth's population. Dominic quickly packed as much as he can and drove to pick up his brother and save his family. After he picked up Thomas, they rushed to their parents as fast as they can. Turns out that it was too late, and they arrived to a blood-soaked house containing their dead mother and father. Horrified, Dominic and Thomas returned to Dom's house where they stayed for a bit and planned on what to do. Supplies Many people question how '''The Iron Wolves '''have thirteen members and only four-hundred-seventy bullets. That is because most of the members do not use firearms, but rather weapons that require little / no ammunition, such as crossbows, machetes, etc. They have also built a garden in Navy Pier (which is guarded all day) which grows certain vegetables and fruits. Weapons Firearms * AK-47 - 2 Available * Remington 870 - 1 Available * .44 Magnum - 2 Available * Bullseye (Heavily-Modified Desert Eagle) - 1 Available Melee * Machete - 3 Available * Police Baton - 1 Available * Baseball Bat - 3 Available * Samurai Sword - 1 Available Other * Crossbow - 6 Available * Dynamite - 3 Available * Chlorine Bomb - 2 Available Category:The Iron Wolves Category:Survival Group Category:Chicago Groups